Confrontation
by lightning13
Summary: Rewritten and fixed up. The story of Nula at her new school. Based around the beyblading team with Some KaiNula and plenty of fun...I hope...
1. Chapter 1

Authoress lightning1 

Tittle confrontation

Summary: I will come back to that…  
Italics are Nula's thoughts.  
Thankyou to everyone who had reviewed this story; if it wasn't for you I would have just given up and taken this story down for good. But I decided to give the story one more shot so here it is!

The room was quiet. Sunshine streamed into the room through the blinds, and blue doona covers lay on the floor having been pushed off during the night. 'Wake up!' Nula's mother cried "You are going to be late and on your first day"

'What?' Nula whispered rolling out of bed, half crawling, half walking downstairs.

'YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE, UP NOW!' Her mother waited downstairs tapping her foot until Nula arrived.

'Ok! Ok! I am up...what time is it?' Nula asked rubbing her eyes.

'8.05!' Her mother wailed impatiently pushing her into the table next to her cereal.

'Why didn't you wake me up?' Nula wailed taking a few quick bites then running around frantically looking for her uniform.

'What do you think I am doing? Your uniform is on the back of the door and don't wrinkle it! You want to make a good impression don't you'

'Yes mum' she droned as she ran upstairs again. Nula had given up long ago with arguing to her mum about appearances. It was like talking back to a recorded message. She quickly got changed and brushed her bright blue hair putting it up in her usual hair clip then grabbed her bag and checked for the third time that she packed her bey blade. She ran outside and headed towards where she hoped school was.Her heart was beating rapidly as she approached It.

She had always resented going to new schools every few years and was happy that her mum said that this time was permanent…… but now she wasn't so sure.

_This place is huge! It's big, even for a city school. Maybe I will just turn around now and come back a bit later when everyone is in class..._ she made to do so and collided with a barrier of pink.

'Watch where you are going!' It hissed

'Mariah!' Another stranger said. 'You shouldn't shout at her… she's new'

Mariah who was until just then fuming about the violation of her blindingly pink hair blushed profusely and mumbled an apology.

'So' the stranger said glaring at Mariah. I am Ray and this is Mariah, we are sophomores at Rosevale and...you are?'

Slightly nervous, she answered quietly 'm-my name is Nula nice to meet you'

_Stupid, stupid Nula don't act like you're scared of them!  
_'Nice to meet you!' they answered in unison making her take a step back in suprise.

'anyway...' Mariah said 'we have to be getting in before the bell goes. You probably have to go to the principles office to get you schedule but you can catch up with us later if you want'

'Yeah sure' she said gladly blushing a little with embarrassment and hoping she didn't sound to desperate.

'Ok then see you soon' ray said flashing a picture perfect smile at her as he walked into a main building with Mariah.

'So' Mr Dickenson said as she entered the office 'welcome to Rosevale! I am Mr Dickinson and you are Nula Satiari?'

'Yes' she stated confused. _How many new people are coming today? Does he really not know my name?  
_

'Well' he said searching for words 'I think you will fit in here at Rosevale just fine. Here is your schedule and don't forget to check the notice board for some of our clubs. Speaking of clubs do you have a special talent that you would be able to contribute to this school? You are a top marks student but I was wondering if you had any specific interests…' he seemed doubtful.

'I can bey blade' she said wondering to herself if this school even had a beyblade team.

'Ah perfect there are auditions on tomorrow for the new beyblade team! But don't get your hopes up, we have quite a lot of talent in this school and a rather...let's just say discriminative captain-'

'How so?' She cut in finally interested in what the man had to say.

'Well' he said 'there has only been one female to get into the team and she had to object to me personally so she could join'

'Oh' was all she said. Beyblading was her life and there was no way she wasn't getting onto that team.

'No matter' Mr Dickenson said 'there is a first time for everything, I am afraid I have a few meetings to attend to so again welcome to Rosevale. If you have any troubles feel free to ask your class mates for help or come to me if you have any major problems'

'Thankyou' she said smiling slightly and then left, her head full of thoughts on who exactly this idiot captain was.

_Ok you can do this, just walk in there hand the teacher the note and sit down like your NOT the new girl with no idea of what your doing...this self encouragement is failing. Oh well here goes..._ Knock knock… She waited silently holding her breath.

'Come in' a sharp voice replied.

Nula opened the door and took a breath 'I just came from the principles office. Sorry I was late I had to get my schedule and stuff...''

The teacher did not look impressed but Nula didn't particularly care. She had a valid excuse.

'Well you're here now so sit down and we will continue the lesson. You may sit down next to Valcov'.

Her eyes travelled to the only spare desk. At the end of the third row right beside her desk was a guy with the brightest red hair she had ever seen. _It's got to be dyed_. As she sat down at her desk and opened her history textbook she realised that many people thought the same thing about her hair once they saw it. It was almost waist length and vividly blue...she glanced at him once or twice but he acted as if she didn't exist so she went back to listening to the teacher (the epitome of boredom)  
Suddenly she heard someone talk from behind her. He had blonde hair and a rather friendly grin.

'We are in English class' he whispered keeping his voice low so no one could hear him.

'Yeah, we are' she replied giving him a strange look 'very perceptive of you…'

She lent back and faced her history bookthen turned red, apologised to the innocent blonde then rummaged around for her English book. The rest of the lessons went by normally, copying down notes, listening to the teacher or at least pretending to and answering the odd question. By the end of class she had made friends with the blonde who had turned out to be called Max and gotten a small nod of acknowledgement from tala.

After class she packed up and found her locker which turned out to be barely operable because of the mangled built in lock. Once she had finished wrestling her books into the suspiciously dented locker she began to feel sick. What was she going to do? She had no one to even sit with! She might not even find Ray and Mariah on the large grounds and they might not have really wanted her to sit with them, they were a couple after all. Nula got her lunch, beyblade and a thick book she was reading then started heading over to a shady looking tree.

'Are you coming?' Said an arrogant voice in the background, she turned around quickly coming face to face with Tala. 'Well are you?' he said 'You have met most of our group already so you might as well'  
He didn't seem happy about this however

'Thankyou' she said sincerely as she followed him 'You don't have to thank me for anything' he said harshly, silencing her immediately.

Well that's the revised first chapter! A lot changed but the plot is staying as it is. (There really is a plot cough) Anyway please read and review.

Xoxo lightning


	2. Chapter 2

Authoress lightning1 

Tittle confrontation

Summary: I will come back to that…  
•Italics are Nula's thoughts

Nula followed Tala out into the grounds. They sure have a lot of space for a city school…I wonder if it snows here in winter…  
The playground was lush and green with three fields at different locations and a few seating areas. Tala went round to the back of the building where hidden behind a few willow trees were what Nula thought must be the rest of the group.

She noticed the people she had met before school sitting down with the others. Right beside them were some of the best school blading dishes that she had ever seen. Ripping her eyes away from the dishes she started to introduce herself to the group since Tala made no effort to do so, however Mariah stopped her by jumping up from her seat and greeting her.

'Hey Nula!' Mariah beamed 'I'm glad you came, take a seat'

'Thanks' Nula said sitting down beside Mariah and desperately searching for something intelligent to say.

'Well this is the group' Mariah said trying her best at making conversation. 'Kai is on the far left followed by Rei, Max and then Kenny oh and Tala'

'Hi!' max and Kenny greeted at the same time followed by a polite 'hello' from Rei. Kai said nothing and merely nodded.

'Hi' Nula replied to the crowd looking at them closely. Sitting there all together they resembled a rainbow with all the different coloured hairstyles.

'So' max said 'forgot to ask you when we were in class but what brings you to Rosevale'

'Well, my mum works as a bey blades parts and designs tester' Nula said smiling at max who could only be described as chipper. 'We used to travel around a lot going from company to company but my mum has been offered a permanent position here in a huge company so it looks like I will be staying here for good'

'Cool!' max said as if he had been struck by lightning 'I bet you know a lot about bey blades with a mum like that'

'Yes' she laughed 'it's also a very good way to find the best parts that you know will work'

'You have your own blade?' a foreign voice cut in.

She turned her head slightly to see who it was. 'Yes I do' Nula said looking at Kai whose crimson eyes were focused on her. 'His name is Sylionth.' _It is incredibly hard to meet his eyes without looking away…  
_

He nodded but that was all. Feeling like she had to continue she asked him 'Do you blade'  
Giving her something that resembled a smile he said 'Yes I am the captain of the team... my blade is Dranzer'

'Oh great' she said feeling anything but, 'I am trying out on Wednesday so I'll see you there'

'We really don't need new members' he said coldly

'Then why are you having tryouts?' she asked politely, gritting her teeth.

'Because!' Ray growled glaring at Kai 'Tyson has just left this school and if we don't find a new member we won't qualify as a school team because we won't have the numbers'  
The bell rang and Ray stormed off to class, his eyes slitted.

'I guess I will be there on Wednesday to try out then' Nula said lightly trying to relieve the tension.

'Yeah' Mariah said looking at Ray nervously as he walked away 'see you tomorrow'

'BYE!' Max wailed seemingly unaffected by the madness as he ran towards class.

'Goodbye' Tala said smoothly Kai said nothing and just left ignoring her completely.

Nula looked for Kenny but he had already left.

I seem to like putting my characters in awkward situations don't I? Anyway, Kai shaped cookies for anyone who reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

THIRD CHAPTER! I have nothing to write about this so onto the fic! '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''' 

Nula woke up at 6.00 while her mum was still sleeping. She was dressed and was ready by 6.30 after having a shower which she usually only had in the evenings. She had neglected to do so however because she had wanted to get a good sleep only to find that she couldn't sleep at all.

_I am never this nervous about battles… you've never lost a battle since you were 6 you have no reason to be worried!  
_

She wrote a note for her mum telling her that she was going for a walk before school, she also added a note to buy more milk after she finished off the bottle. Most of the note was true; she just didn't mention she was also going to practice her beyblading at the school dishes.

She started to jog fast and soon found herself tangled in near-city suburbia which is not the best place to find yourself lost in seeing as the streets all look so simular. Calming down slightly at the thought of being lost she began to trace her steps back. Even after the long detour she was still at school an hour early. Now she had time to practise using the schools dishes. She took out her blade and began to spin it finding that familiar feeling she had felt ever since she had begun to blade.

She started with speed then tried some defence and attack manoeuvres. After those she was contemplating practising for a bit longer since she hadn't practised in days but eventually decided against it. She had tryouts for the blading team and wanted to perform at her best.

_I could defeat them all without practice…I doubt they even have bitbeasts…  
_She stopped anyway ignoring her minds protests. It was better safe then sorry.

She had spent the lessons leading up to lunch in a different universe not being able to concentrate on the simplest of things. Mariah had given up completely on having a conversation with Nula as had Ray. Max was still trying but only half heartedly.

'Max just stop' Tala said icily

'I just want to take her mind off it' Max said being his friendly self.

'But there is no point because it.won't.work'

'Prove it'

Tala decided to humour Max since the lesson in his opinion was incredibly boring.

'Nula, what time is it?' said Tala making a joke at her expense

'Yeah…' said Nula absently as she drew spirals in her notebook 'I mean what'

'Nothing' Tala said smiling haughtily at Max as he sulked as much as was possible for him.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '

_Well its time…  
_Nula said to she put her books in her locker then took Sylionth out of her pocket letting the cool glow emanating from it calm her.

'Almost ready?' Mariah questioned 'Yeah, Thanks for coming with me Mariah'

'What are friends for...but I also came so I could give you some advice'

'Ok then, what advice?' said Nula genuinely curious.

'Nula whatever you do in these tryouts you must promise that you'll be the best there, I am sick having to listen to Kai's weird view on what makes a "good blader". I saw you practising this morning and I know you could do this in normal circumstances but you are going to have to be so much better than the rest if you want to have any chance at all...'

Nula searched for something to say. She hadn't thought Mariah would give her the same advice as she had given herself. Obviously her judgement was correct about the team leader.

'I'm going to try' Nula said confidently, feeling much more apprehensive than she had before 'I really think I can do this'

Mariah smiled and they started walking to the bey dishes.

She walked up to the now sinister bey dish. Kai stood there at the side of it waiting for the others who were trying out and for the rest of the team.

'Mariah you are late' Kai said 'you were supposed to be here before the auditioners came'

'Yeah so was the rest of the group but at least I have an excuse. I was waiting for Nula'

'You shouldn't display such bios' Kai scowled ignoring Nula's look of disbelief.

'Hypocrite...' Mariah growled under her breath as she stomped over to the largest dish.

At the start of what was beginning to feel like a test Nula began to relax. When she was spinning Sylionth she remembered how good she really was and scolded herself mentally for getting so psyched up.

Nula continued battling others who were trying out but some of them didn't even have a bit beast and the others were very poorly trained. She was beginning to wonder if Mariah was taking any medication she should know about when Kai made an announcement.

'Team members pair up with a competitor! The rest will have to leave!'

Ray made a beeline towards Nula determined to have her on the team. Even before launching her blade Nula was beginning to feel tired, she had been battled 6 different people already and was beginning to feel the effects. Sylionth had an even amount of defence and attack ability, it also had a high amount of speed but she chose not to use that in case her blade wore down faster than Ray's with its ability for constant fast attack.  
Ray came at her at a curve which she dodged trying to lose as little power as possible while doing so. He was a lot stronger than she anticipated so she stuck to defence hoping to postpone the ending till the end of lunch. Sylionth spoke to her.

**You could use my attack you know, it might not hurt the bit beast if it was quick…  
**

_No! if I get onto this team it wont be because of the power of my bit it will be because of my skill…you know I don't like using that attack on anyone let alone someone who is kind…  
_Sylionth said nothing.

The battle was dragging on and neither Ray nor Nula had the advantage with Nula either blocking or dodging Ray's blade and Ray keeping on the offensive throughout the game. Nula was about to summon her bitbeast despite the damage it could cause when the lunch bell went and it was time to pack up leaving the competitors tied.  
Before everyone left Kai made the statement that Nula had been waiting to hear.

'You're in Nula' Kai said almost harshly, avoiding her gaze 'we will have practise tomorrow 7.30 do not be late'  
_Believe me I wont be late Nula_ nodded almost beaming The new team started walking back to class and for the first time Nula felt part of something bigger. They were all smiling and wiping dust off their clothes and for once she didn't feel completely alone anymore…  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long chapter! Next chapter is a Kai POV so it will still be all serious but I am planning to attempt humour in the future chapters. Emphasis on "attempting"…  
R+R!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

KAI POV

bad language in this chapter, you have been warned.  
Kai started walking home, taking his time. Voltaire was unfortunately back from one of his business trips witch meant that if he went home now he would have to suffer Voltaire for even longer than he had to.

He wished that school wasn't over yet but then he remembered the day he had today and quickly took it back. He was still mentally kicking himself for letting Nula into the team so easily. What had he been thinking? What if she couldn't compete well in crowds or couldn't control her bit beast or... Kai couldn't think of anything else but he still couldn't help but worry about it anyway. With Kai everything had to be perfect.

He snuck into the house and hid from what he hoped were all the cameras. Climbing up the railing next to his room he entered the security code that would open his window. The house that he lived in had many valuable things in it so it was important that it had allot of security.

Once he had entered his room Kai relaxed he was safe for today and wouldn't have to put up with Voltaire's ridiculous report sessions. Kai had only just put his bag down when a small speaker that was next to his door crackled into life. It was Voltaire's voice projected through it that said

"come to my office on the third floor now and refrain from using the window when entering your room in future. You look like a common thief when you do."

_Fuck fuck fuck!  
_Kai contemplated screaming out "noooooo!" at the top of his lungs but decided that it would be a bit too melodramatic and started heading towards one of Voltaire's many offices.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '

Kai knocked on the door and entered without waiting. He had been through this time and time again when Voltaire was home and was tired of pretending he didn't find it annoying.

'Hello 'grandfather'' Kai choked out.

Voltaire had always insisted that Kai should call him grandfather. It was true that Voltaire was his grandfather but Kai still resented calling him that. He had hated Voltaire from a very early age and he had a lot of reasons to do so.

'How was school?'

'Fine...we had bey blading tryouts today'

'Who did you pick'

'Nula Satiari'

'Odd name for a boy'  
_Here we go…_  
'Nula is a girl'

The effect was immediate. Voltaire stared at Kai not saying anything. It was obvious that he was furious. When he did start talking it was in a very soft voice that he often used to employees before firing or killing them.

'I thought that Mary Anne girl was the last Kai'

'Nula was the only person that could blade and it was Mariah not Mary Anne.' Kai said impatiently wanting his to end quickly Voltaire looked at him calmly and said

'Go away Kai. You disappoint me'  
Kai left thinking it would be a grave day if he ever impressed Voltaire. ...

Kai entered his room and quickly locked the door. There was no way that he was going to come out of his room while that psychopath was here in his house. As if his parents had ever said that he could live here. Unfortunately they couldn't disagree being dead and all…

Kai didn't have much to remember his parents by but what he did remember he viciously guarded. He wriggled underneath his bed and lifted up the loose tile. Underneath it was a small wooden chest locked and polished. He took his necklace off and opened the chest with the key that hung on it. He never went anywhere without it in case it was discovered.

Kai looked through the contents slowly until he found what he was looking for. It was an old children's book. He already knew the story off by heart but it was nice to have the book there with him as he ran through it in his mind once more.

...begin story.

(Warning: twisted bey blade version of 'the snow queen)

_There was once a small village in Russia that was covered in snow nearly all year round. A boy named Kai and a girl named Lena lived there.  
_

_Lena and Kai were in love and spent all there time together. They even worked in the same place (a small hotel) and lived next door to each other. One day however when they were ice-skating together a terrible storm blew in and what Kai thought was an ice splinter blew into his eye. From then on everything he saw was imperfect to him, even Lena. _

_He made fun of people who had the tiniest of flaws and was cruel to Lena who only wanted to please him.  
Soon after this had happened a lady appeared to Kai claiming to be the snow queen. She took him away to her castle and made him piece together her evil broken mirror. She told him if he finished it he could go home. Unfortunately he could not find the last piece of the mirror and she made him stay there forever even though she knew the missing piece was in his eye.  
_

_When Lena found out that Kai was missing she became determined to find him. She went to the river with her ice skates and asked the river to take the shoes in return for Kai.  
As she threw the shoes in she fell in the river also. A boat appeared from nowhere and she climbed in out of the icy water. The boat took her to the spring lady who helped her and tried to convince her to stay. Lena wanted to but she knew that she had to rescue Kai so she asked for directions and went on her way.  
_

_The lady of spring had told her that there was a new man who was to be married to the princess of summer. He had sounded just like Kai so she went there but soon found out it wasn't him and she had broken into the palace for nothing.  
_

_The princess and prince were both unhappy that she had crept into there palace but soon felt sorry for her. They gave her food and clothing and sent her on her way with directions to the snow queens palace. Unfortunately she was caught by bandits…  
_

_The queen of the bandits wanted to kill her but her daughter saved her because she wanted a friend. Lena wasn't a good friend though because she was so sad over never being able to see Kai again. Eventually the girl let her escape and even gave her a reindeer she owned.  
_

_Together they reached the snow queens palace. When she saw Kai he did not remember her. He only remembered the queen and how she was so perfect. Lena grew angry at how Kai didn't even remember who she was. She screamed for the queen to show herself but she was away. _

_Lena couldn't believe that after all the trouble she went to to find him that he wouldn't even remember her. She decided that she would stay here and freeze to death with him since she couldn't stand her life without him. As she threw her arms around him she began to cry.  
He wiped the tears away thinking of how ugly she looked when she cried and then suddenly remembered who she was. He realised that he had hurt her terribly and he to began to cry for the first time since the snow storm. The piece of mirror dislodged from his eye and he saw everything like he had before._

_Lena and Kai left the snow queens palace after destroying the mirror together. They went back to there village and lived the rest of there lives happily together _

_The end ..._

Kai had always wondered if he was named after the boy in the book. He would never know now but that didn't stop him from wondering.

He sighed and put the book away. It would be fitting if he was named after the book. He was like the character in every way except that in his case there would never be a happy ending.

At least that's what he thought. He was stuck in a castle of ice and anyone he had ever loved was long gone...

After checking that the tile was in place properly he got out his neatly organized homework and began to absent mindedly, fill it in. He had enough of guessing about his past. He should be more worried about his future anyway with that psycho wanting him to inherit his sinister business.

One day he would leave this place and never come back. There were some places he just never wanted to be in and Voltaire's company was one of them.

THE END… until next chapter anyway!


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter, back to focusing on the new girl Nula so enjoy!

Its raining again...it's been raining for three days straight.

I usually like the rain but after training so early in the morning you don't like to go to classes sopping wet. Speaking of training the start of the interschool semi finals are today and Kai is practically promising death if we don't make it to finals.

I had always thought people were crazy for thinking my purple eyes were intimidating until I saw Kai's in a bad mood I had always thought they were grey but apparently they change…creepy. It's like he is wishing for you to be burnt alive on the spot when he stares at you like that. I don't think any of us will be getting on his bad side soon though since we have completely aced this comp.

I am praying that I won't have to use my special attack during this competition. I know it doesn't seem normal to fear your own attack. You are supposed to love everything about your bit beast but with Sylionth...it's complicated. We are alike because we both have a bad side that people don't see. It doesn't make us bad it just gives us the potential to be. I wish I could say that I didn't need the attack but it would be a lie. Whenever I am in trouble it's the safety net that saves me and traps me at the same time. I just don't want people to see it yet. They won't understand...

'The competition grounds are very impressive but far away from home. The whole team is staying on grounds in this sort of cabin thing that is really more of a mini home. It has the usual stuff like a TV, kettle, microwave, oven etc. the only school camp thing about it is that the second floor is filled with identical bunk beds and dresser drawers.

The whole group seemed rather quiet though Max still kept up the clown act fairly well. Mariah and Rei chatted occasionally and I added in a comment here and there but everyone was careful not to mention the semi finals that were coming up in a matter of minutes. Even Kai wasn't talking about it which meant he wasn't talking at all. I was half expecting some sort of speech or instruction before we left the house but it wasn't until we reached the outdoor dome surrounded by seats that he said anything. He started off slowly as if he wasn't sure what to say.

'As most of you know our Rosevale team has never made it to the finals because of the team we are about to verse now' _What the hell? NO I DID NOT!No one thought to mention that at all? Until now!  
_He ignored the dismayed look I gave him and continued. 'However I do not want to see anyone lower themselves to their level in order to win. I am aware that in a fair fight they wouldn't stand a chance BUT technically there is no rule against their methods of fighting so when you are battling I want you to know that should you get injured they will not be disqualified, therefore it is best if you continue to fight and not give them an opportunity to inflict more damage...I really think we can win this year with all the practise we have been doing so when you begin the battle think about what you are going to do not what they could do.'

I hadn't expected Kai to come out with some inspirational team spirit cheer or start jumping up and down with Pom Poms but I didn't think he would be THAT depressing either, I mean all he had done now was tell us that the only people we could rely on were ourselves and that we couldn't expect any help till after the battle!

I decided some quick conferencing with Mariah was needed. I sat down next to her on the bench. All of a sudden she seemed incredibly interested in her beyblade; I ignored this and cut to the chase 'So why didn't _this_ come up in general conversation?' She froze and then sighed deciding to say something 'It was sort of an awkward subject and I didn't really want to break your confidence'

This made me unusually angry 'I am not a coward you know! I should have been told'

Mariah looked very upset at this and snapped 'Don't just shout at me it's not like anyone else told you'

'Your right though I have no idea why'  
'

Look!' Mariah said with a panicked expression on her face 'I don't want to fight with you before we battle ok? We need all our concentration on what we are doing so if you really want I will tell you anything you want about this team before we actually battle if that's what will make you happy. It just didn't seem like a big deal and it really didn't occur to me that you needed to know'

_God, must not kill her till after the battle!  
_

I realised she had a point and decided not to continue my tantrum. 'oh Mariah I don't want to fight with you...I guess I was just a bit shocked at the fact that there is a team out there that can beat us I mean we all have incredibly powerful bit beasts and this is the best team I have ever been on…' _and I don't want to use that attack…  
_

'That's the thing though' Mariah said almost slyly 'this team doesn't focus on our bit beasts they focus on us'

'And what is the name of this team anyway?'

Greengrove' she said impatiently 'they focus on damaging the blader as well as the bit. For example last year we were determined to win against them...well we did win but most of us were so injured that the whole team had to forfeit the finals anyway so yet again they progressed out of semi finals and came second place'

'Who beat them?' I asked dismayed that there was a team even better than them.

'The same team that always does "Wrenfield" we don't know anything about them except that there school is very bey blade orientated'

I tried to think about this new information with optimism 'Do you think we can beat Greenfield this year?'

I know I will and that when it's your turn the whole team will be cheering for you'

I smiled, Mariah nearly always knew what to say.

The conversation was cut short by the commentator.

'And what a lovely day it is for the semi finals! Today we have underdogs Rosevield up against the shady characters of Greengrove! Will the tables turn this year? Your about to find out! First players up are the captains Serena and Kai!'  
'the girl seems too sweet to try and inflict damage on Kai' I said

'You have got to be kidding' max replied 'Last year she broke Kai's arm with her slam wave attack! His blade was smashed into him by some weird force and he was slung into those benches over there' he gestured to some seats about 50 metres away.

'Oh' was all I could bring myself to say.

I soon saw how destructive she really was. Within minutes the grass around the bey dish was cleared. There was no way Kai was backing down this time though. By the end of it the dish was completely concealed with a whirling tornado of fire that was apparently feeding off her air attacks. Serena's hair was beginning to burn at the tips and she was slowly backing away from the blaze. Kai seemed unaffected by the flames. Slowly the wind began to die away revealing her motionless bey blade. She looked at her bey blade As it sat sizzling there as if she couldn't believe she was seeing it. Obviously she was not accustomed to losing battles. She snatched up her blade ignoring the fact that it was burning her hand and walked away, she couldn't even bear to shake hands.

Her team sat on the bench dismissing her as she tied up her long blonde hair and wiped her blue eyes.  
I had to congratulate Kai on his battle but I still could not see how she had done so much damage before. She looked like a bit off a pushover until I saw that Kai was limping slightly, also he had large bruises that weren't there until recently. It seemed impossible that I had missed him receiving them. I wasn't thinking very well at this point so I just said the first thing that came to my head when

I saw his bruised wrist. 'Is it sprained?'

'hn it's fine' Kai said impatiently. Getting straight back to business he said 'they only have 5 people on there team this year so does anyone want to skip there go?'

silence..

.'In that case the judges will automatically pick out a name and will exclude that person from playing...just wanted you to know. The next battle is about to begin'

The screen showing the victorious face of Kai faded away to reveal my own on one half and an eerie teenage boy with steely eyes and grey hair on the other.

'Well looks like I won't be the person left out' I said cheerfully noting the nervous glances from my team. 'What's wrong'

'I opposed him last year' Tala said in his quiet voice 'he can detach blades from his beyblade and spin them out of the dish. I suggest you defeat him before he does that'

'I will defeat him' I sticking to a promise I knew I could keep.

The crowds cheering began to die down as we launched our blades into the dish. Emil as he turned out to be called had a very metallic looking bey blade. His attack ring was razor sharp which gave him the edge (excuse the pun) on attack but he lacked stability in defence and was likely to fly out of control if bumped around to much. Naturally I decided to use an ice attack to freeze the dish and make him loose control of his blade but before the words were out of my mouth he had already issued a command to his blade.  
His bit sprung to life and gave a harsh electric cry. It reminded me of a huge fox made out of jagged metal. Immediately sparks started hitting off the sides of the dish. I soon found out that those "sparks" were actually jagged blades moving around the dish at the same speed as a bullet would. I put my hands over my eyes so I could protect them. Blades began to hit off the sides of my legs and imbed themselves in my arms.

The serrated edges made long gashes and I heard Mariah screaming as one hit off my wrist. I was beginning to panic now at the amount of blood I could be losing so I screamed desperately to Sylionth "Ice attack"

Immediately Sylionth rose from his bit with an echoing cry that made everyone in the crowd cover there ears. I know every blader thinks there own bit is the most amazing thing in the world but when I saw Sylionth then I could almost believe that he was some sort of angel. He rose above the dish leaving behind a trail of pristine blues.

His wings blew ice dust around the crowd leaving the ground frosted. His feathers picked up all the light from the sun and rainbows started to appear around him. He dived and crashed straight into Emils fox.  
The blades stoped coming so I risked a look at the dish. There lay Emil's blade completely frozen, motionless in a tomb of ice. I smiled weakly almost sobbing as I fetched my blade storing it safely in my pocket.

Soon after I realised that something was wrong, Emil was still angry about losing and was being dragged away screaming by his team but oddly more people were running towards me! I could hardly hear anything and I was beginning to feel dizzy. I looked down and saw that my arms were bleeding heavily because of the deep cuts that the blades had made. I soon noticed that my team was now standing around me looking very worried but by now it was like watching a dream. Even Kai looked deeply worried as he scooped me up off the ground. Thinking disconnectedly I tried to remember how I had gotten there but all my thoughts were drowned out by the darkness that had slowly been spreading through my line of vision... ...

Cliff-hanger and a half don't you think? Do not worry I am not actually going to kill the main character but that's all I am saying until the next chapter. Hope you read and review and I will try to update soon. Until then!


	6. Chapter 6

YAY! Next chapter completed!

It was the middle of the night when I awoke first. I could never remember feeling as thirsty as I did then. Someone must have been a mind reader because on the drawer next to me I saw a glass of water. I took a sip and nearly choked.

It was lemonade, flat lemonade that had probably been there during the day. Who in there right mind would give me soft drink? It's not like I was suffering from the flu or anything. Actually since this wasn't my bed (I sleep on the top bunk) I might have just drunk someone else's old lemonade...probably Max's…

There were a few other things next to me that I figured were definitely mine however. A medical record with my full name attached (Nula Anne Gerda Satiari), my beyblade in perfect condition (probably repaired by Kenny) and my hair clip that had been taken out of my hair as I slept. Anything beyond that was to dark to see. I was considering getting out of bed for a drink of water but I was almost too tired to move.

Instead I drank the flat lemonade hoping no one would notice it missing because I would never live it down. Slipping under the covers so no one would see the light I pressed a button on my watch and saw that it was only 10.30. After that I couldn't keep my eyes open.

I woke up AGAIN for about the fifth time at 6pm. deciding I was feeling much better and ignoring that slightly dizzy feeling I slipped downstairs.

As I walked round the corner I nearly died of fright when someone said 'you should not be down here'.

Spinning around I saw Tala looking mildly irritated.

'Why?' I asked 'is there some rule about getting up early?'

'Its common sense' Tala said 'You have been asleep for two days since the battle'

'If I have been asleep for two days then why would you think that I needed to go back to bed?'

'Fine whatever I am not going to baby-sit you but you better hope Kai doesn't spot you here because he will strap you to your bed.' Tala looked rather disapproving and parent like for someone who wasn't baby-sitting me but I was more concerned about what he had said about Kai.

This really annoyed me. So now Kai thought he could boss me around?

'I got injured slightly ok? I was not a victim of world war three! Seriously I am fine now I just needed the rest. If I get tired I will go back to bed promise' I said even though I had no intention of going back to bed.

Tala merely raised an eyebrow at this and went to the fridge to get milk. I went and got dressed into my normal clothes since I was still wearing a bright pink nightdress over my clothes, it was covered in lace and was very different to my full length pyjamas. No prizes for guessing who that belonged to. By the time I was out of the bathroom Tala was nowhere to be seen but Max and Kenny were up.

'She lives!' Max said in his scariest voice

'Only just' Kenny looking at me slightly horrified

'Yeah!' Max said 'you were totally trashed'

'Well I still won!' I laughed

'I was the one who got left out' Max said dejectedly

'I think that had some good points' I said I couldn't put off the question any longer. 'Did we get into finals?'

'I think that's kinda obvious' Kenny said disappointedly. My heart froze.

'We so would have told you by now if we hadn't of gotten in to finals!' max finished off laughing

'Yes!' I shouted doing a small jump and then stifling a gasp because of the pain

'Don't start doing any cartwheels now' Kenny warned not noticing what had happened 'or you might not be able to play in them'

'Do I look so bad that you think I cartwheel might finish me off?' I asked sarcasticly

'Yes actually' Kenny said 'I personally think you should go back to bed'

'Agreed, you did give us all quite a scare' Max said seriously

Deciding to steer away from the whole injury thing I asked 'where is the rest of the team anyway?'

'Well Kai and Tala are of training' max said 'and Rei sprained his ankle AGAIN so Mariah is up there with him. I wouldn't recommend going up there unless you want to be totally grossed out'

I laughed.  
'Will Rei still be able to play finals?' I asked feeling a bit queasy

'You couldn't stop Rei from playing if his ankle was broken let alone sprained!' Max answered

'Max and I are going to go down to the training grounds do you want to come?' Kenny asked hoping I would say no.

'No its ok I haven't had anything to eat yet and I am starving. I will meet you there in 5 ok'  
They both looked hesitant but agreed 'fine if that's what you want but remember to have some lemonade before leaving. It will give you extra energy' Max shouted as he ran out the door.

'Don't come down if you don't want to. You really are not looking to good... no offence' Kenny said

I didn't feel good either but if I was going to get any practise for finals then I really had to start now. I quickly ate some cereal and put on my shoes. I went to the mirror so I could brush my hair and gasped. My reflection looked horrible! No wonder everyone had been so worried. I was pale bordering on white and on my cheek I had two long cuts one that had required stitching. I had bags under my eyes and my long blue hair was a mess. Panicking I studied my arms, they were completely bandaged up to the elbows and now that I was actually concentrating on them I noticed that the blood had seeped through from deeper cuts on my wrist. My legs had been scratched deeply as well, in places the blades had to have been pulled out. It hurt to bend down because of all the cuts on my body. A few of them had gone into bone on my ribs.

I did not really want to go to training anymore so still slightly shocked I walked upstairs making my footsteps noisy so I would give Mariah and Rei time to separate and pretend that nothing was happening. Once in the room I mumbled something to Rei about hoping his ankle got better then crawled into bed. I think Mariah knew I was upset because she came over to me a few minutes later.

I really didn't feel like talking

Poor Nula! I am so mean...Oh well at least she can still play in the finals and she had Kai carry her around. sighs  
I think this is my favourite chapter yet! I would love feedback so please read and review because I wanna know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

ok I did promise Kai cookies to all reviewers so here you goPassess out to everybody else please leave a review just so i know that someone is actually reading this!

It took another few hours before I was willing to get out of bed. I waited till everyone went off to the gym. Kai had made it compulsory since we were staying here for two weeks.

The bey stadium had been so damaged during the semi finals that it would take over a week to repair. I still didn't know why we were here instead of going back home. I was pretty grateful though, my mum would kill me when she saw what state I was in.

Unfortunatly she knew all about my special attack and knew I could have ended that battle before I had hurt myself so badly. I wonder what she would say if she knew I didn't want to tell anyone about it. Probably that they would find out sooner or later ._That's true I admit but I would prefer later._

I got up and decreased my clothes. Being as bored as I was I made lunch knowing that everyone would be very hungry when they got back.They all had a list of what they wanted for lunch since no one could agree on a standard meal that everyone liked.

It was funny seeing everyone's faces when they got back and saw the food on the table. Everyone's face except Kai's that was. He eyed his food suspiciously but he couldn't find anything bad to say so he merely stayed quiet and started nibbling at his food. Lucky for me everyone else was much happier about me doing all the preparing. Especially max.  
'Peanut butter and jelly!' he cried

That was about all the excitement for that day. I went for a walk in the evening ignoring with extreme difficulty Kai's death glare as I left the cabin/house. After that there was dinner that was rather silent compared to lunch. Even though I had hardly done anything that day I was the first to go asleep and the last to wake up. I had just enough time to have breakfast before training started.

It wasn't to tiring but that and the gym training left me pretty sore, sorebut happy though I didn't know why. By night time I was feeling completely healthy again so while everybody did their thing I went to the swimming pool in the gym. It was deserted, not surprising since my team had spent a few hours there already and the finals team wasn't coming till the day of the finals.duh

I changed into my swim wear and left my clothes in the locker room careful not to close the door as it was dead locked and no one would open it from the outside until late morning. I had to keep my bandages on but I had spares for when I got out of the pool.

Swimming seems to take away worries so I lay there floating in the heated water for a long time ignoring the stinging I Did flips and handstands occasionally and for once I wasn't thinking about the complications of everything. I was just a girl in a swimming pool. It was rather largefor a indoor pool and suprisingly clear.I stayed in there for about 2 hours and would have stayed there longer but I knew that everyone would be in bed by now and I had to get up early...

When I had just finished getting dressed and brushing my hair I began to hear footsteps. Naturally I was scared. Everyone I knew should be asleep. Unless there was some official with insomnia I didn't know about that is. The footsteps grew louder and I hid behind the locker.

I heard the door creek further open and someone said 'who is in here?' the voice sounded familiar but harsh and threatening.

'Kai it's only me' I said stepping past the lockers feeling relieved that I wasn't about to be murdered...although it was Kai I was talking about here. He seemed to be thinking along the same lines. We both just stared for a couple of seconds at each other. He looked different today than any other I had seen him. And it wasn't just the blue board shorts and towel he had in his hands. He was wearing his pyjamas just like I was and he was missing his blue stripes along his face which somehowmade him look younger. His arm guards were gone and all in all he looked much less frightening until you looked into his eyes.

'What are you doing here?' I choked out trying to ignore the kittens on my pajamas that clashed with his plain sky blue pattern.

'Same as you' Kai said trying to act normal by shrugging and closing the door casually.

'Isn't it a bit late?' I asked

'Just because you make my lunch doesn't mean you're my mother you know.' Kai growled

'Thank god! See you in the morning and whatever you do try not to drown slowly and painfully!'_why are you so angry?_

I headed for the doorthen stopped as I saw it...closed. I turned to face Kai who still hadn't realised what had happened. 'You closed the door' I hissed balling my hands into fists

'No shit' Kai said disinterestedly 'try turning the handle'

'I would be there for a bloody long time!' I shouted 'You've locked us in!'

There was silence then Kai looking sceptical walked over to the door and tried to open it. Nothing happened. A red tint spread across Kai's face. He seemed pretty embarrassed. _Probably not used to being an idiot _I thought evilly and then felt guilty straight after. I knew I would be feeling pretty bad right now if I was the one who did the locking.

I started laughing. It was either that or attempt to kill Kai for guaranteeing

'You psycho!' Kai said stepping away from me looking slightly scared 'I can't believe you think this is funny!'

'You didn't "believe" the door was locked eithe but it was!' I said and then I burst out into another fit of laughter.

Kai turned away with a growl yet somehow his anger seemed put on...

So now the evil authoress has locked them into the gym locker room together! I have $10 on Kai being the one to come out alive but only because Nula is injured --'


End file.
